Regnum Dacorum
|- |style="background:#F5F5F5; border: 1px solid #E1E1E1"| 1Sarmizegetusa Regia is the seat of the government and the old capital. |} Regnum Dacorum is a medium-sized country with its capital at Timisoara. The land is organized as a Free Land which stands for a dictatorship of freedom, where the main ground is held by the freedom of the society as a whole through the right to prosperity and welfare of the individual by all means. __TOC__ Etymology The official name of the Realm, Regnum Dacorum, stands for The Realm of the Dacians or the Dacian Realm in Latin. Latin is the administrative language of some of the most important voivodeships of the Realm. History All dates are in mm/dd/yyyy format. Chapter I: Freedom (08/09/2719 - 08/11/2719) It happened on the 9th day of the 8th month at 2719 yrs since the birth of the great god Zalmoxis. That day a group known by the public opinion, through the dishonest and manipulating voice of the mass-media as a terrorist group, the G90, burst out the Parliament building of Bucharest and took power over the Romanian people. Bucharest was set on fire while the whole country was rioting; the Romanian Army was heading back for their lost territory helped by US and NATO troops. The situation seemed hopeless for G90. But from the secret Head-quarters of which not even most of the G90 members knew of, from there a modest man - who appeared to have a modest life as a math teacher in the quiet town of Calarasi, southern Romania - sent his 67 friends to handle the situation while he and another 14 would coordinate them from the base. Romania was purifying itself in the fire of civil war. Many died. After a night of bloody battles, in the west the US-NATO joint troops were retiring without being able to get beyond the Orastie Mountains and at the south-east, the Romanian troops returning from Iraq had been completely annihilated. While the 67 commanders the mysterious man sent also recruited and rallied many soldiers on their way to the two battlefields there are also rumors heard mostly in Calarasi, in which they were genetically enhanced soldiers the product of nobody else then the current High King Arbaces, whom the people believe to have been behind G90 all the time. Of course, these are strange impressions people get after the war, Arbaces was a G90 but he never hid, he took part on the siege of Bucharest, as his supporters are told to claim, even though they haven’t seen him there. On the 10th day of the 8th month of 2719 the 81 commanders were given leading roles in the rebuilding of the nation; some as Voivodes others as Diplomats, as a result of their skill, trade agreements were signed, among the most notable ones the one with Funktasia. On the 10th a draft of the Constitution was adopted making the Realm’s name official in Latin, as Regnum Dacorum. In the same day a diplomatic delegation signed an application to North Atlantic Defense Coalition, application which was later ratified by the SG and by the then HC (now HK). On the 11th, in the first day after the cessation of internal hostilities the HC and the SG have chosen the ancient stronghold of Sarmizegetusa Regia, also the main point of defense on the western front, as the capital of the Realm. On that day as well, the G90 led Government organized by request a referendum on whether Buddhism should be or not the official religion, only 18% were in favor of an official religion and as a result the SG unanimously decided against any official recognition of the concept of ‘religion’, while all citizens were allowed to perform it’s own religious ritual. Business affairs were also conducted on the first day as the HC himself put in place a very fruitful trade with a new friend that showed on the side of the Realm. The tax rate was increased to 20% without any reaction from among the citizens now delighted to see the economy put on the right way and their income increasing considerably and on most of them even beyond then their salaries under Romanian government. Chapter II: Stabilization (08/12/2719 – 09/03/2719) On 12 August, 2719 the Regnum Dacorum is accepted as a NADC ‘Trainee’, yet the diplomats are continuously seeking allies, friends, trade and business partners. NADC asks for a ‘show of war’ to be waged against another ‘Trainee’ as a proof of seriousness with the purpose of gaining experience, only this way can a nation become a full NADC Member. The HC sees the requirements as an affront to the dignity of the Realm and convokes the SG. At the SG/HC Council held on 12-13/08 midnight at Calarasi, it is decided that the Realm will refuse to submit to the immature mock-war the North Atlantic Defense Coalition requires. High Consul Arbaces states that ‘...the Realm will only wage war when utmost matters dictate it, when diplomacy fails and freedom itself is threatened on the Realm’. Further to this the Council receives news of favorable developing environment seen in the ‘Nations of Ascended Honor’ by G90s Foreign Affairs Minstry, and a diplomatic body is dispatched at the NoAH Hq. On the 13th of August at 09:00 the pack of laws which regulate religious manifestations on the Realm is enabled, banning the so-called ‘religious merchants’ who ask for money in exchange of different ‘religious items’; along with this the public prayer and all kinds of religious influencing are forbidden. As a results religious riots begin around 13:00 on the streets of Sibiu and Iasi started by the local jewish-christian-islamic communities. Around 15:00 the HC signs the NoAH Charter and word is spread about our new friends. By 21:00 the detachments of the G90 in charge of religious riots manage to neutralize the rioting areas and the HC approves that all rioters are deported outside the borders of the Realm, and exceptional matters of precaution are set against such religious masses. On the same day’s midnight a greater HC/G90-SG Council is held in Calarasi. Not just the G90 members of the SG came, but leaders of the military body that handled the religious unrest in the latter day. The HC proposes the establishment of an Order devoted to defending the religious freedom of the individual and the right to spiritual prosperity the whole society has. Thus the Order of the Reversed Cross O.R.C. is created and warmly welcomed with applause by the whole hall. The leader of the Order was a middle-aged General who organized the operations of neutralizing the ‘religious unrest’ a day ago, he was a respected member of the G90 who also brought an important contribution at the Day of Freedom operations on the southern front, he was well appreciated by the HC as one of his most trusted men. The people saw this G90 General as one of the 81 genetically enhanced soldiers the HC led on the Day of Freedom. It was almost morning when in the noise of the cheering and applauses, the new leader of the Order came with a proposal. ‘Now it’s time the SG officially calls it’s leader ‘king’, the people saw who’s leading them, the people saw how weak they are. Our citizens now know who wants them to be strong, so I came with the proposal our High Consul to have the right to be named ‘High King’, and be succeeded by the one he finds most able among the G90s. He has to be the one whose consent the Order will need for each new member(...)’. It was on 14th of August when the SG officially recognized the HC as the High King of the Dacians and leader of the G90. The first move Arbaces took as a HK, the increase of tax rate to 28%, was not a very popular, but a necessary one, which will later make up for higher life standards and for the integrity of the society whose country will no longer be subject to foreign debts. The Ministry of Finances will soon finish paying the Realm’s debts, and as the economy is ascending with few but loyal investors in our technologies, a programme of aid delivery socially disfavoured citizens of the Realm has begun. The G90 Ministry of Internal Affairs and the Ministry of Public Transports have also been ordered by the HK, to initiate projects of improvement at the infrastructure. On this matter, numerous business owners had affiliated to the MIA and MPT and initiated their own projects; the citizens’ projects were mostly focused on building and repairing roads, going as far as setting the grounds for new metros and airports. Chapter III: The War (09/04/2719 – 09/21/2719) By the 3rd of September the Realm had its heights reached, unfortunately this was not about to last. As autumn’s dusk began to darken the winds throughout Dacia; warring nations, no longer able to solve their issues through the wisdom of their words, were arming for war. The High King himself, now under the wicked influence of the Drako (the Horned God), with a desire to gain the whole power for himself, has disbanded the G90 and with it, the SG. Thus, on the 4th of September all the citizens became subjects to the High King, whose power resided on his field-army the Royal Security Force, as well as on his loyal servants and bodyguards at the Order of Reversed Cross. The Martial Law has been enacted and rebellions that took place in all the major cities had been under constant suppression from the RSF. Dacia will leave the Nations of Ascended Honour as Arbaces wanted war. On the 5th, the King will sign the Charter of the Norden Verein, one of the noblest alliances of the time - warlike and strong - the Norden Verein had high organizational standards in matters of war, as well as a refined membership. The Unjust War begins on the 8th of September, at midnight - when the Norden Verein will launch it’s first offensive against the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving. The war takes proportions, the odds are against us. Yet, on the 10th of September 2719, the Realm will raise its flag next to Norden Verein’s flag of war, and enters the Fourth Great War for Norden Verein and Justice League. The Justice League will consist of NpO, IRON, GGA, GDA, NTO, NoV and many other alliances. The war was seen as the war with the highest proportions in the history of the Cyberverse at the time. Although on the 11th Dacia itself enters the state of anarchy, until the 12th, Dacia will have won the ground offensives against the Dark Nation and Wyrmtopia. By that time the Realm was fighting on no less then 5 direct engagements. The Martial Law is abolished on the 13th by the King, and with him abroad, guarded by the ORC in a bunker of classified location, the Citizens took the power in Dacia, re-established the former institutions and, with the help of the GGA, they were able to equip and train more soldiers and have also sent reinforcements. By 19th, half of the population of Dacia died in the Unjust War. They never gave up. The war was won. Dark Nation, Wyrmtopia, Malaga, Sup Doodz, World Genome Center and Petrimaa, enemies of the Realm, were all eventually crushed, not by Dacia alone, but by other nations of the Justice League as well. On global scale, until 21st most of the alliances of the UjP surrendered, in the end, only GOONS, the initial war instigators, have never admitted their defeat. Chapter IV: After the War (09/21/2719 - 30/11/2719) Soon enough, in a period of after-war confusion, a communist alliance chooses to challenge Norden Verein’s military might, and start the war through a nuclear rogue. Thus, on the 2nd of October the NoV-LSF War begins. However, in the Realm, despite the unanimous support of the SG Voivodes, the High-King, at the advice of the ORC chooses not to approve the war during the sacred ongoing festivities of the Dark Moon. “The Realm will feast; rejoice after a war bloody enough, the people shall shake hands once again – and when we know ourselves well enough, when our wisdom will give us strength, then, we shall make war yet again.” - High-King Arbaces of the Regnum Dacorum Friday, 5 October. An announcement is issued by the new founded G90 News Agency. A new flag is approved, created by the people to represent the Realm in its new path to greatness. The 5th day of October was officially decreed as the Flag Day. Also on the 5th, the celebrations of the Dark Moon ended with a debauched midnight feast held at the stronghold of Calarasi. In the next day, the Realm joined up with the Hanseatic League in the war against LSF. The Act of Separation of Powers within the Realm is adopted on 6 October. The Act re-enabled the hierarchy from before the Martial Law and brought the power back into the hands of the citizens. The victories in the war against LSF had brought back peace to the nations of the Norden Verein. However, within the Realm the popular representatives were concerned about what they saw as an increase of instability within the political environment the Realm was part of. Triggered by the loss of several powerful nations it was said. The King, no longer in desire to create unrest in Dacia, has left this issue to the people and their representatives to decide on. The SG agreed to organize a plebiscite on the 25th. More then 70% of the poll attended voting, and 68% pronounced in favour of the Realm leaving the Norden Verein. It was with heavy heart that the King has allowed the G90 Council of Foreign Affairs to begin debate in concern to the Realm’s new affiliation. After much debate, on 28 October, the King, leaving himself under the guidance of the G90 CoFA, signs the Act of Adhesion to the Order of Feudalistic Security. The King announced this as an important event, with a ceremony, at the Hall of Honour in Sarmizegetusa. However, King Arbaces rescinded the Act, three days later. It was not considered as an outrage. It was not considered an injury to democracy, although it could’ve been seen this way, although it was natural to be seen this way. No further comments were made by the King, and later, the SG issued a statement assuring the citizens that the King had well-founded reasons. This short episode was seen by historians and political analysts as one of the first great mysteries left behind by the G90 government. It was used by the foreign opinion to raise questions about the way the govt works in the Realm. Chapter V: A Solitary Nation (12/01/2719 - 12/27/2719) On the Halloween evening, without any more fuss, the High King signed the Charter of the New Polar Order. It was only announced by the G90 CoFA two days later, to avoid having the ampleness of the celebration distracted by the political event. Previously to adhesion to NpO, the Realm already had mature commercial relationships with the nation of Funktasia of Polaris. But, during the Realm’s membership to NpO further economical relations were established with countries of Polaris, at the same time, investors from NpO nations started new affairs throughout the Realm. The Realm took pride of its affiliation to the New Polar Order until a media incident broke out and advertising banners of the ‘XMB’, the leading Dacian retail company, were removed from several nations of the New Polar Order with whom the Realm had relations with. The reasoning was that the content of the advertising banners was inappropriate and the endorsed company gave up. The King supported the XMB throughout the whole process of discussions had with the NpO officials; the more curious was the inflexibility of the endorsed nations as the set of advertisements gained an amazing popularity and they had the NpO flag on each, far from any intention to put the alliance in a bad light, the XMB advertisements were doing the exact opposite. The King saw this as an anti-competition plot. The King and the G90 have always held high the values of the Capitalism and of the Free-Market Liberalism; thus, on the 23 December, the King and the G90 had came to an agreement and withdrew Realm’s membership to New Polar Order. During approx. 24 hrs of confusion, several militant groups held meetings in Sarmizegetusa and Calarasi and waved the flag of the ‘Black Sea Association’. In order to solve the issue as peaceful as possible, the First Clerk of the G90 Council of Interior has agreed to allow them to raise their flag officially in front of the Hall of Honour. Thus for about 24 hrs the Realm was the sole member of a utopian political environment called ‘Black Sea Association’. The first Karachun in freedom was celebrated with a large feast throughout the realm on the day of 23 December. The King himself, in honour of the ancient gods, organised a national debauchery at the Hall of the Black God in Northern Calarasi ' (district also known as ''‘The Land Beyond the Railway’), the event was supported by XMB. On '''24th, after a brief debate in the G90, the Realm joined back with its former coalition, the NoAH. But the Realm could no longer find in the NoAH the alliance which was left in September. Democracy was long gone; with NoAH now ruled by a petty tyrant, the small group of nations which used to be allies of the Realm were now without any horizon, under the sign of stillness. The G90 came up with various initiatives towards the modernization of the NoAH political environments. The G90 Council of Culture and Education, in belief that once the words are backed up with deeds the leadership will be more open to initiatives, redesigned the headquarters of the NoAH coalition. The King sent a letter to NoAH’s leader. As a result of his lack of response, a second official letter was issued with a demand for clarification on the situation of the coalition and a deadline of 24 hrs. The answer now, came in time, but, instead of an apology, it featured enough offensive and malevolent words to highly disappoint and disgust the King and the G90; thus, no second thought was given when the King rescinded the Realm’s adhesion. The history of the Realm will, from here, speak of two periods of membership in NoAH: an educative and cooperative one, when NoAH helped us make the first steps towards stabilization after the Day of Freedom, and a grim period represented a disappointment for the Dacian political scene, and a warning that we should seek, above all, to take care of ourselves. An alliance fades from the inside when there is no modernization. Dec 27: Dacia joins The Foreign Division. The King will now plan to put the people of Dacia above all and his main concern shall be their welfare. This is a story yet to be written. Chapter VI: 180 Days Later (12/27/2719 - Present day) On Tuesday, 5 February, the citizens of the Realm celebrated six months since their Day of Freedom. With this occasion further events took place among them the establishing of the new capital at Timisoara and the inauguration of the Dacian National Stock Market. Read the article about the events of Feb 5, 2720 @ G90News. Constitution Articles 1-6: the Dacian Realm ARTICLE 1 (1) The Regnum Dacorum is an independent, unitary Realm. (2) The form of government of the Regnum Dacorum is the Free Land. No interferences with the freedom and prosperity of the individual, thus of the society as a whole, is tolerated or left unpunished. (3) The Regnum Dacorum is governed by the will of its citizens through the Supreme Gathering of Voivodes along with the High King. ARTICLE 2 (1) The national sovereignty shall reside within the Dacian people, who will exercise it by means of their representative bodies resulting from fair elections, as well as by plebiscite. ARTICLE 3 (1) The Realm foundation is laid on the unity of the Dacian people and the solidarity of its citizens. (2) The Realm is the common and indivisible homeland of all its citizens, without any discrimination on account of race, nationality, ethnic origin, language, religion, sex, opinion, political adherence, property or social origin. ARTICLE 4 (1) Dacian citizenship can be acquired, retained or lost as provided by the organic law. (2) Dacian citizenship cannot be withdrawn if acquired by birth. ARTICLE 5 (1) The National Day of the Regnum Dacorum is the 9th of August. (2) The National Anthem of the Regnum Dacorum is Einherjermarsjen. ARTICLE 6 (1) The Capital of the Regnum Dacorum is Timisoara. Articles 7-8: Elections; the King and his Voivodes ARTICLE 7 (1) In Regnum Dacorum each Voivode is responsible with organising his own Voivodeship autonomously. Each Voivode is empowered to rule the land by the citizens of each Voivodeship, yet is free to do it in whichever way his wisdom finds suitable. (2) The Voivode is empowered to rule a Voivodeship until he chooses to retire, dies or until his citizens no longer support his will. (3) Shall the Voivode‘s reign oppose the will of his citizens, the citizens of the Voivodeship in cause will be allowed their right to arrange a plebiscite after the acknowledgement of the High Consul. His removal must be approved by a majority higher or equal to 65% of the voting citizens. (4) A new Voivode is chosen through an elective process supervised by the High Consul who also holds the office of Voivode on all Voivodeships where a permanent one is absent with powers limited by the Supreme Gathering of Voivodes. (5) Should a Voivode lack the necessary health to exercise his power, his office will be temporary held by the High Consul regulated by the limits imposed by the Supreme Gathering. (6) A Voivode removed by his citizens through plebiscite is responsible for clashing with the Article 1 - 2nd paragraph, thus with the freedom of society and its rights. No trial is being held for such Voivodes who loose their office through plebiscite, and they are sentenced to death. In the Regnum Dacorum there are harsh punishments for meddling in the path of freedom. ARTICLE 8 (1) In Regnum Dacorum the High King is responsible with organising the Realm autonomously. The High King is empowered to rule the Realm by the Supreme Gathering of Voivodes, yet is free to rule in whichever way his wisdom finds suitable. (2) The High King is empowered to rule the Realm until he chooses to retire, dies or until the SG no longer supports him. (3) The High King may name a successor from the G90 which will inherit his title and rights in the Realm. The SG may under no circumstance oppose this decision. (4) In the same way the citizens of a particular voivodeship may remove their Voivode, so may the Supreme Gathering of Voivodes (SG) remove the High King of the Realm, with a majority higher or equal to 65%. (5) The SG should vote publicly and give one week until the High King’s sentence is put in place so that citizens of the Realm are allowed to oppose the removal of the High King through plebiscite against their Voivode. (6) A High King removed by the SG through public vote is held responsible for clashing with the Article 1 - 2nd paragraph, thus with the freedom of society and its rights. No trial is being held, except for one week delay of his sentence through which he retains all his rights, after which, if the percent of Voivodes who proposed his removal is still above or equal to 65% he will execute his sentence self willingly (by suicide) or by decapitation. Society Regnum Dacorum is a Free Land, thus, the society is developing in numberless directions; in most cases the Dacians only split themselves in their cultural tastes. The arts and music are examples of what the Dacian society values the most. Most of Dacians work for large corporations, mainly in services and industry. G90 is the main governmental corporation, owned by Arbaces; XMB handles retailing products, New-Age Transport Systems (NATS) is the leading corporation in matters of infrastructure while Technobyte is the IT giant where up to 40% of the population works. Education is handled by private schools, one of the largest networks of schools is owned by Technobyte, although competition is tight. All the major corporations mentioned previously own a network of schools and there are also a few other networks of private schooling. The youngsters who wish to enter the ranks of the ORC attend to the schools made available by the ORC, schools under the patronage of the King himself. At school the daily programme is no longer then 5 hours. Dacians only work four days per week on Saturdays, Sundays, Mondays and Tuesdays. Since August, the poverty problems began to fade thanks to the jobs newly created by the Dacian corporations after the Day of Freedom, unemployment is inexistent throughout the Realm. Inspiration and Principles Arbaces found in CN one of the best environments to string his political views, this is how Regnum Dacorum was born as a Cyber-Country. While the game itself does not have a government type to match his exact idea, the CN Wiki seems to be an ideally suited place to spice up the nation along with the opportunity of writing a few good ideas meanwhile. Freedom of Speech Since we are aware that controversy on this side occurred in CyberNations, The Supreme Gathering of Voivodes along with High Consul Arbaces would like to explicitly state our opposition to all ideas with discriminatory character whatsoever including the ideas of National-Socialist Party and most of its affiliates, but not restricted to them. The Realm also sees common ownership in a different way and believes that each act a group or an individual makes in the benefit of the society is crucial to be rewarded as much as it wroths. The Realm sees its own people as the State itself. The Realm is totally opposed to any Communist or Marxist ideas and sees the consent of exposing such symbols in the detriment of other symbols of similar regimes - such as the acceptation of the Hammer & Sickle Communist symbol while banning the Nazi Swastika - as a great harm in the path of freedom of speech, and as a seriously discriminating act led by authorized groups. Therefore the Realm is secretly led by a continuous dictatorship - that of freedom - where the main ground is held by the freedom of the society as a whole through the right to prosperity and welfare of the individual by all means. Image Gallery File:Timisoara Victoria.jpg|Timisoara, Victory Square File:Sarmi2.jpg|Surroundings of the ancient Sarmizegetusa File:Romania 1 Medias.JPG|Medias, historic city center File:Romania 3 Cluj.jpg|Cluj External links * G90 News Agency Blog * Regnum Dacorum Broadcast on YouTube * Arbaces at CN Forums * CyberNations * CN Nation-Building Guide * The Foreign Division * Norden Verein * New Polar Order Category:Nations Category:Blue team Category:The Foreign Division Category:Member of The Foreign Division Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Featured Articles